


Unconsciously Done

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Home Is Where I Want To Be (But I Guess I'm Already There) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, If Space Chinese is a thing so is space Urdu, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: Bodhi gets a promotion, to no one's surprise except his own





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "The Shame Was On The Other Side," (I'll put them into a series as soon as I think of a name, I swear, but both can be read as stand-alones) set sometime before the Rebel Alliance relocates to Hoth, because the Roguejedi 'ship has been, unto now, decidedly lacking in smut. I am here with very cheap champagne to set it off! /hides

**L** uke's favorite thing about Bodhi Rook is how he appears to have no clue of the effect he has on the world most of the time. Which is not to say that Bodhi's incompetent: he's a better than average pilot and an absolutely brilliant mechanic with a talent for communications engineering that the spymasters take more than a little advantage of, to say nothing of his talents at the card table. It's just everything else that Bodhi does, to all appearances unaware, that makes Luke think that his bunkmate— his _everything_ mate, these days— must have some latent Force power that of course, Bodhi has no clue he's constantly exerting over nearly everyone around him.  
  
"We need to give you a command rank," Leia tells Bodhi at a meeting she'd arranged for Luke to attend because she knew she wouldn't get Bodhi to give an inch if Luke wasn't there to nudge him along.

Bodhi looks like he's staring down the barrel of a blaster. "Why?" he asks. "I don't really lead anyone."

Luke loves Leia, he does, and he's not covering a laugh as Bodhi's innocent assertion nearly causes her to lose every ounce of diplomacy she's cultivated over the years. "You really believe that?" she asks, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Yes," Bodhi says with a shrug, his eyes equally wide but infinitely more puzzled. Luke smiles at them both and wraps his arms behind his head, content to watch for now.

"So the retrofitting of the T-65 fleet last month, you didn't lead that," says Leia, glaring at Luke. Which is fine by Luke: so long as Leia's glaring at him she's not glaring at Bodhi, something that would be counterproductive, to say the least.

Bodhi's toying with his goggles again. "I wouldn't say I _led_ that, I just, you know, did that." He manages a smile. "You were the one who managed to allocate the expense," he tells Leia.

"Which we'll make up in fuel and batteries over the course of the next year thanks to your work," says Leia. "Am I right, Luke?" she asks in a pointed voice.

Luke brings his arms back down to his lap. "I can't speak to exact amounts, but yes, my X-wing's  been noticeably more efficient, both the sub-lights and the hyperdrives," he says. "You do good work, Bodhi. There's no shame in accepting some recognition."

Bodhi blushes and his mouth quirks to the side as he looks at Luke. "Are you sure about that?" he says.

"Yes," replies Leia in a flat tone. "It'll make granting your clearances easier and save me time by allowing you to run your own maintenance requests up command. Not to mention that some of the higher-ups are having crises of ego about an enlisted shuttle pilot and ground crewman having an Imperial bounty on his head more than ten times their own." Leia's fiddling with her datapad, so she doesn't realize how badly she's miscalculated with that last argument, all the blood draining out of Bodhi's face. Luke reaches under the table to give Bodhi's thigh a reassuring squeeze and finds his fingers trapped in a firm grip. "Congratulations, Captain Bodhi Rook," she says with a flourish, sliding the pad in front of Bodhi.

"But that—that's the same as Cassian," says Bodhi, the pitch of his voice rising on each word.

"It's the same as _Han_ ," says Leia, rolling her eyes, "and he had no problems accepting it. You'll note it comes with a pay-increase as well."

"You can take some time off from sabacc, give everyone else's accounts a chance to recharge, maybe learn to play dejarik," says Luke, winking at Bodhi.  
  
Bodhi grimaces. "Against who, Chewbacca?" he asks with a shudder. "I quite like my arms where they are," he says.

"So do I," says Luke, squeezing Bodhi's fingers back. Bodhi moves their hands quite a bit higher on his thigh. Luke thinks maybe he _does_ know exactly what he's doing, long lashes shading Bodhi's eyes as this contact starts to have an effect on _Luke_.  
  
"Then use one to sign off on this already, laserbrain," says Leia, the affection in her voice failing to conceal the fraying ends of her patience.

"I believe this makes me Captain Laserbrain, your Highness," says Bodhi, setting his goggles on the table so he can make his mark, and normally he acts so _terrified_ of Leia. Luke realizes with a strange lightness in his chest that there is _no end_ to the list of things he would do for this man, there truly isn't.

Leia rolls her eyes again as she takes the datapad back. "I don't know why I put up with you flyboys, I really don't. Get out of here," she says, her smile belying her tone. "Go celebrate."

Celebrating with Bodhi means celebrating with the Rogue One survivors, which means Baze and Chirrut turn up with their seemingly endless supply of homebrewed alcohol that smells faintly floral but which can floor a Wookiee, something that they've demonstrated as fact on multiple occasions. Luke likes Bodhi's friends well enough, though he's never quite felt like part of the group. Battle-forged bonds are difficult to infiltrate, he's discovered. It's probably for the best that Baze is a quiet drinker, though he gulps rather than sips like Luke does. Luke's pretty sure Chirrut is drunk within three toasts, though with Chirrut it's always difficult to be sure about anything. He's not singing yet, however, which is a point on the side of not drunk.  
  
Bodhi knocks it back like it's water, explaining that he's used to Imperial homebrew, which is essentially well-filtered _antifreeze_. He says this like it's kriffing normal and acceptable. If Luke has a least favorite thing about Bodhi, it's the sense of being utterly dispensable that Imperial service ingrained in him that almost two years later shows no real sign of washing out.

"This is a long time coming," says Cassian towards the end of the night, his eyes bright with drink, arms wrapped loosely around Jyn.

"Just don't get any ideas about giving me orders," says Jyn, leaning over the table to give Bodhi a playful punch to the shoulder.

Bodhi rolls with the motion, coming that much closer to actually sitting on Luke's lap, while sputtering, "I wouldn't dream of it," and Luke lets himself nuzzle Bodhi's shoulder. It's a testament to how relaxed Bodhi must actually be that he allows it in front of his friends, stretching his neck to give Luke access. Luke knows _he's_ drunk when he takes the invitation, rubbing his nose in Bodhi's hair before pausing to press a kiss behind his ear.

"I think it's about time for someone to go to bed," says Luke.

"Your Jedi mind-tricks are useless against me," says Bodhi, pulling the canister over to pour himself another drink.

Luke pulls away slightly. They don't talk about Bodhi's experience with Saw Gerrara often, but often enough for him to feel a bit affronted. "You know that I'd never—" he says to defend himself against a few slanted glances he's getting from the others, but Bodhi interrupts while leaning back into him.

"I know," he says, taking a long sip while staring at Luke through half-lidded eyes. "But even if you tried, they'd be _useless_ , Jedi," he wheedles with a grin. There's a little bit of moisture clinging to his facial hair and it would take a man with stronger willpower than Luke to resist the urge to kiss Bodhi in this moment. He tastes faintly floral too.

"It looks to me like it's time for more than one someone to go to bed," says Kaytoo when they finish, to much derision from the others, but Luke doesn't disagree.

Only after a few more rounds does Luke get his wish. He should be embarrassed by how much he's leaning into Bodhi as they stumble back to their quarters, Jyn's declaration of them as "adorable" ringing in his ears.

"The Force is feeling generous tonight," slurs Bodhi as the door opens. Luke huddles by the wall until the door shuts, Bodhi tossing his goggles onto the desk and kicking his boots off.

Once the door is closed, Luke tackles him onto the bed. "I'll show you generous."

They're much less clumsy now than they'd been in the early days, when they'd been discovering each others bodies at the same time they'd been discovering this whole love thing. Though at the moment they're both very drunk and more than a little giggly which lends its own awkwardness, but they're no longer embarrassed by demonstrating their affection in private. " _Habibi, aashiqui, hayati, naseebi_ ," Bodhi intones between long, wet kisses and Luke may not know the exact words, the peculiar Jedhan poetry that Bodhi uses to claim him, but he understands the meaning, plain and clear.

Luke pulls at Bodhi's clothing, of which he's wearing entirely too much for Luke's patience. "You are my kriffing _everything_ , _pateesa_ ," he moans as he bares Bodhi's chest beneath him. It's a crass, Huttese endearment that Luke uses, nothing like Bodhi's poetic titles, but damned if it doesn't make Bodhi squirm, arching his groin up into Luke's. Bodhi grins up at him: eyes wide, mouth slack, hair loose and everywhere, and Luke is utterly and completely _undone_ by him.

"Clothes off: now," Luke demands, shrugging off his own jacket and shirt, scooting off the bed to rid himself of everything else while Bodhi does the same.  
  
Then it's just the two of them, Luke leaning up on an elbow and letting out a long exhale while Bodhi reaches between them, his calloused grip so very tender as he pulls both their cocks together. " _Habibi_ ," he whispers as Luke groans.  
  
"Stars, what did I do to deserve this?" Luke hisses as Bodhi's thumb finds his slit, wiping the moisture on them both.

"What did _you_ do?" Bodhi replies, tilting his head up for a kiss. Luke licks slow circles around Bodhi's mouth, swallowing his whimpers as Bodhi's hand works their cocks faster, too fast, it can't end that quickly.

It takes all the willpower Luke has left to break the kiss; he definitely doesn't have the strength to actually leave Bodhi's side in order to retrieve the lube from the other side of the room, so he Force-pulls the drawer open and then calls the packet to his hand. Bodhi bites back a laugh. "How do people whose lovers aren't Jedi do it?" he asks.

"You like it when I abuse my powers in bed," says Luke, urging Bodhi onto his stomach and then his knees with his free hand, opening the packet with his teeth.

"Maybe I do," says Bodhi, wiggling his ass just a little in Luke's face. And he has to know, he must know what it does to Luke, who pushes his first lubed finger inside and Bodhi _keens_ , the lean muscles of his back rippling beneath his skin as he pushes back against the pressure. "More," he says and Luke obliges, adding another finger, spreading them wide inside, his other hand caressing up and down Bodhi's spine. Luke keeps pushing his fingers in and out until Bodhi's breath is coming out in harsh pants. "I swear to the stars, Skywalker, if you don't hurry up I'll—" he says a few moments after Luke opens him up with a third finger.

"You'll what? Finish without me?" Luke teases, but he's really teasing himself so he pulls his fingers out and presses his cock against Bodhi's entrance, pushing his cock into the tight heat, slow and steady until he's buried to the hilt.

Bodhi's trembling underneath him; they're both shaking now, and there is no place in the galaxy Luke would rather be. Luke leans down to kiss the sweat off the nape of Bodhi's neck and it helps him push just that much deeper. "Kriff," Luke breathes out, and Bodhi hums in agreement.

They stay like that for a few moments before Bodhi lets out a quiet whine, his hips bucking back against Luke's. Luke is all too happy to oblige him; he'll give Bodhi anything he asks for, but in this act he's actually quite selfish. It still winds up being faster than Luke would prefer, but they're drunk and happy and together and Bodhi's rocking into Luke just as fast and hard as Luke's hips can snap into Bodhi. Luke reaches around to take Bodhi's cock in his hand, too urgent and desperate now to be truly tender, but Bodhi doesn't seem to mind. Come spurts around Luke's fingers while Bodhi cries out wordlessly, his own orgasm coming only a few moments later while he mutes his own screams on Bodhi's shoulder.

They collapse on the bed together, Luke's cock slipping out to rest between Bodhi's thighs, his slippery fingers twisting Bodhi's chin up to kiss him properly. "I'm dead," says Bodhi afterwards, while Luke uses the blanket to clean them off.

"No, you're not, you just don't want to move to the top bunk," says Luke.

"I don't mind the wet spot," says Bodhi, pushing Luke off his back by rolling onto his side. It's easier to kiss him this way, so Luke doesn't mind.

"You say that now," says Luke between kisses. "Come morning it's gonna be a different story. It always is."

"Now is what's important," says Bodhi, his eyes mostly closed. "Unless you can Force-lift us onto the top bunk," he adds.  

"That'd be quite the trick," says Luke, wrapping his arms around Bodhi to pull him closer. Bodhi shivers and Luke relents, tossing the soiled blanket on the floor and Force-pulling the blanket off the top bunk and onto them, and Bodhi's sigh is just so gratifying that Luke can't even call that an abuse of his powers. Not here, not now. "You're going to hate me in the morning," Luke says.

"No, I won't," says Bodhi, and Luke sighs as Bodhi snuggles in closer. Luke will just have to trust him on that.

It doesn’t hurt that he does.

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe for Imperial Homebrew comes from the actual misuse of tank antifreeze by Russian battalions during the invasion of Afghanistan (apparently drinking antifreeze filtered through thick slices of brown bread won't necessarily kill you instantly, though I wouldn't try it and I don't think you should either).
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Space Urdu:  
> habibi - my beloved  
> aashiqui - my love  
> hayati - my life  
> naseebi - my luck
> 
> Huttese  
> pateesa - darling


End file.
